Orion's Belt
by constellationmorningstar
Summary: Romantic Deckerstar smut with slightly insecure Lucifer. Established Deckerstar. Song inspired one shot.


Hi there! I recently discovered Sabrina Claudio's music and I have to say that I'm obsessed, especially with the song Orion's Belt (which this one shot is inspired by obv). When I heard it the first time it gave me chills because of how beautiful it is, but when I actually read the lyrics my mind immediately went to my beloved Deckerstar. I highly recommend listening to this song while reading or afterwards. If you don't feel like listening (which, uhm, you totally should) I added the lyrics at the bottom of the story.

So this is basically a romantic Deckerstar smut fic, enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own Lucifer, characters or the show (unfortunately)

* * *

Lucifer definitely knew how to pleasure a woman, night after night a different one in his bed giving them the best night of their life and never seeing them again. But when he found himself in his bed, with his detective in his arms and their lips connected in one of the most passionate kisses he'd ever experienced, he couldn't help but feel anxious, a little scared and even slightly insecure. His hands were roaming her naked body, their clothes making a mess on his penthouse floor, trailing his fingertips down her waist towards her thighs. He studied every single one of her reactions to his actions whenever his lips were not connected to hers; her sighs and soft moans when he caressed the side of her breast, the way her eyes lit up when his hands were close to the place where she needed him most. He needed to know what felt good to her, he needed signs to make sure she felt good because his detective wasn't just like any other woman he'd been with, she was his everything, the light of his life, his very own star and she deserved to be treated special, in a different way than he was used to. She was beautiful; her blonde hair spread out around her face on the pillow, her eyes shining brighter than the stars, her red swollen lips in a soft smile and he just couldn't believe that this moment was actually happening. His heart felt like it was glowing, and it actually hurt in his chest, but it hurt in just the right way. Never in a million years did he think he'd be able to feel something like this for someone else, and he also never thought someone could actually care for him.

Her hands came up into his hair, his usual slicked back black hair now turned into a mess of curls on top of his head, her fingertips scratching his scalp softly. Chloe knew he zoned out, she could almost literally hear the thoughts going through his head, she knew he was not used to this kind of intimacy and she definitely noticed the way he was studying her. Her lips found his jaw, placing soft kisses from his jaw up to his lips. "I can hear you thinking," she whispered softly while looking into his eyes, her hands still tangled up in his hair, "I know you're not used to this, but let me teach you."

One of her hands left his hair, she trailed it down the side of his face, over his shoulder and all the way down his arm to grab his hand that was now resting on her waist. She wanted to make it easier for him to figure out what it was that made her feel good; she guided his hand across her stomach down to her center. His fingers went to work instantly, their eyes never leaving each other except for when Chloe closed hers out of pleasure. Gaining back some of his somewhat lost confidence, he nuzzled his nose in her neck and pressed his lips on her skin, sucking it lightly, while slipping two of his long fingers inside her entrance. The moan that left Chloe's mouth motivated him to keep going, moving his fingers slowly inside of her, increasing his speed every now and then and trailing his lips down her neck to her clavicle bone and her chest. He could feel her breathing getting heavier and quicker, moans getting higher pitched and the tightening of her muscles indicated she was close to reaching her peak. Wanting to watch her fall apart, he moved his lips back up to her face. His thumb found its way back to her clit to help her get over the edge; her eyes shot open and a loud moan escaped her lips while he felt her muscles clamping around his fingers. He watched her while he helped her come down from her high and he was sure he had never seen such a beautiful sight before. He withdrew his fingers slowly and brought them up to his mouth to suck them clean, Chloe's eyes fixated on him. She tasted absolutely divine and he knew that he would definitely get addicted to her taste.

"Please just do what you usually do," she laughed softly, "that was amazing!"

He let out a laugh along with her, his nerves disappearing little by little. "I apologize for being a bit nervous," he started, "it's just, I've never done this before with feelings involved and it scares me a bit. You mean a lot to me, Chloe, and so does this moment." He confessed.

She smiled up at him, she's never heard him open up like this before and it was nice to hear him talk about his feelings for once. She cupped his cheek with her palm and let her thumb caress the skin on his cheekbone. "It's normal, Lucifer, I'm a bit nervous too, everyone is when they share a moment like this with someone they love for the first time."

Before he could comment on her indirect declaration of love, Chloe pressed their lips together. As Lucifer deepened the kiss, she took advantage of his distraction and rolled them over, adjusting herself so she was straddling his hips while never breaking the kiss. After letting her hands roam up his chest, she wrapped her palms around his neck and pulled him up with her into a sitting position, wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned at the close contact of their bodies; chest to chest and his hard member stuck between her slick inner thighs and the lower part of his stomach. His hands stopped at her hips and lifted her up slightly to get her entrance aligned with the head of his cock. They both gasped as she sank down, enveloping him completely in her tight heat. After a moment of adjustment, she started moving slowly, letting Lucifer help her guide up and back down.

The penthouse was filled with panting, moans and cursing each other's name. Sex had always felt good to Lucifer but sharing this with Chloe made him feel electric. He could never go back to meaningless sex after this now that he knew what actual making love felt like. Feeling Chloe's fingertips gliding down his neck sent shivers down his spine, electricity flowing through his body. He bowed his head down to her breasts and took her left nipple between his lips, sucking on it and teasing it with his tongue.

"Fuck, Lucifer!" she moaned loudly, her right hand shooting back up into his hair to keep him where she wanted him – not that he was thinking about abandoning her nipple in the first place now that he knew how she reacted to that kind of touch.

She started moving her hips faster, desperate for release. Lucifer shifted his hips slightly, causing him to go just a little bit deeper and hitting just the right spot when moving. He felt her muscles starting to contract around him, warning him that she was close, and he knew he was almost on the edge as well. He trailed kisses from her nipple all the way up to her neck, sucking slightly at the skin where he could feel her blood rushing through her veins, and continued his path to her ear. "Come for me, Chloe." He whispered before biting down on her earlobe. His words combined with the slight stinging in her earlobe made her fall over the edge into her climax; her walls tightening around him as she screamed out in bliss. Her orgasm triggered his own as he thrusted into her once more and spilled his load inside of her. His head fell down onto her shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her to pull her closer as he tried to regain his breath. Her soft pants filled his ear as she too tried to get her breath back to normal.

"I think I saw stars, I've never seen stars before!" she said quietly into his ear. She could feel his body shaking a little as he chuckled.

"I know I did, you're definitely my ticket to the cosmic sky." He mumbled against her neck.

"Well, you have actual wings. You know you could just fly there, right?" she answered just as quietly.

He laughed at that and tilted his head back to look at her. "Yes, but I'd rather do it this way." He answered with a cheeky grin on his face, which made her laugh as well – and made them realize he was still inside of her. He lifted her up slowly, both whimpering at the loss of contact and he laid her back down next to him.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few seconds." He said as he got up and walked towards the bathroom to grab a damp towel to clean himself up first. After getting a clean one for Chloe, he walked back over to the bed where she laid down and cleaned her up. Well, that's something he'd never done before and apparently no one has ever done to Chloe before according to the blush on her cheeks and the shy smile on her face. He got back up to throw the now dirty towels in the laundry basket.

When he re-entered the bedroom, he saw that Chloe had already moved herself to the left side of the bed and under the covers. He joined her immediately, laying down on his back and stretched out his left arm for her to cuddle up to him, which she did.

"Thank you for cleaning me up just now, no one has ever done that before, I appreciate it." She confessed timidly, obviously still a bit embarrassed about it.

He trailed his fingers through her slightly damp hair as he looked down at her. "That's what you do for someone you love, right?"

Her eyes widened a bit at his answer. "So you heard me..."

"Oh, I definitely heard you. Smart move to distract me with that kiss, detective." He teased her. "I would love to hear you say it again though."

She propped herself up with her hand under her head to be able to look at him properly. She cupped his cheek with her free hand and looked right into his eyes. "I love you, Lucifer."

He felt his heart explode at her words and couldn't stop himself from smiling. "And I love you, detective." He pulled her down in a soft kiss.

Chloe curled back up into his side and let her fatigue take over her. Lucifer kept his eyes on her, a smile on his face while his fingers kept softly stroking her hair. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and he couldn't believe she was his and that she loved him. She loved him! All sorts of emotions rushed through him and he didn't know what some of them were but what he did know was that they felt good and that the made him feel good. He never thought he'd be able to love someone like this, but he could, and he did and he knew that as long he would have her by her side he would love her with all his heart.

* * *

_This mess of emotions got his body questioning_

_Is this feeling alright?_

_He's studying my freckles like the constellations_

_And he's looking for signs_

_I know that you're not used to this_

_Boy will you let me teach you_

_Your mind is asking for my love_

_And you just need to hear it_

_Try not to wander off too much_

_Don't let your fears control you_

_Keep you attentive with authentic kisses_

_Filled with amor_

_I'll show you_

_How it's supposed to feel_

_When we meet_

_At Orion's Belt_

_I'll show you_

_How it's supposed to feel_

_Running my fingers through your hair I'm feeling_

_That your thoughts have left this surface_

_Is it worth it? Yes_

_Is it genuine? Can I love like this?_

_Let me give you some reasons_

_I know that you're not used to this_

_Boy will you let me teach you_

_Your mind is asking for my love_

_And you just need to hear it_

_Try not to wander off too much_

_Don't let your fears control you_

_Keep you attentive with authentic kisses_

_Filled with amor_

_I'll show you_

_How it's supposed to feel_

_When we meet_

_At Orion's Belt_

_I'll show you_

_How it's supposed to feel_

_When your hands running down my thigh_

_It's like a ticket to a cosmic sky_

_Let your body get used to this_

_Let your body get used to this_

_It don't matter where we are_

_Cause when we're touching we're caressing stars_

_Let your body get used to this_

_Let your body get used to this_

_I'll show you_

_How it's supposed to feel_

_When we meet_

_At Orion's Belt_

_I'll show you_

_How we're supposed to feel_


End file.
